1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hopping vehicles and more particularly pertains to a new hopping vehicle for travelling a distance by spring aided hopping.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of hopping vehicles is known in the prior art. More specifically, hopping vehicles heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art hopping vehicles include U.S. Pat. No. 4,243,218; U.S. Pat. No. 5,087,037; U.S. Pat. No. 4,390,178; U.S. Pat. No. 4,696,467; U.S. Pat. No. 5,009,415; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 263,485.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new hopping vehicle. The inventive device includes a ground engaging base, a lever member, and an elongate handle all hingedly coupled together by a hinge member at their proximal ends. A foot platform for standing on is coupled to the distal end of the lever member. A spring is interposed between the base and the lever member to bias the base and lever member away from each other.
In these respects, the hopping vehicle according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of travelling a distance by spring aided hopping.